Heart's Desire
by Katie4ever
Summary: *Finally Heart Trilogy Complete!* With Morgana joining Freya in revenge to Merlin, things would appear to be simpler right? Wrong. Nothing goes right when the Heart is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The dream began like the others always did. As soon as Morgana closed her eyes she was transported to a future setting that would soon come true.

She was by the wall, the music played beautifully. It took her a second to realize that she was alone, and that the music was coming from somewhere in the castle.

Morgana saw herself sigh and sit down by the window, the beautiful night blurred as tears came to her eyes and she had to wipe them away soon. She was a strong girl, she did not cry.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered to herself, and began to tear up again. "Why am I so stupid?"

"No one would accuse you of being stupid," A voice said, coming from somewhere behind her. Merlin. Morgana turned around just in time to see him close the door behind him. "They would however accuse you of being completely mental. It's not appropriate behavior to talk to ones self. "

Morgana laughed despite her initial disdain. "When I have been known to do anything proper?"

"I can name a few times."

They both stared at each other, before the scene changed.

Morgana saw Arthur in his chambers with Arthur threatening Merlin with a sword to his neck.

There was no time to hear any words, for the scene changed again.

This time Freya was smiling sadly at Leon who looked equally dejected.

Morgana sat up in her bed with a gasp. The morning sun light, warm and inviting to her shock, greeted her as she looked around for some normalcy.

Gwen was by her side, waiting. She was used to Morgana's strange dreams, and always listened whenever her friend needed to talk.

Morgana only looked at her friend in relief, but as the dreams glimpses etched into her mind she groaned.

"Why?" She laid back down into the bed and hated herself for what was going to happen. Thing was, she didn't even know how it all would happen, but boy would she hate it.

**~* Please Review *~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: It's been a long time since I first wrote_ Nothing but a Broken Heart_, and then followed that with _The Call of the Heart._ Both Merlin and Morgana have gone through some stuff and well, I think they both reached a part of their story where they can't go back. :) Hope you enjoy.**

Morgana couldn't stop thinking of her dream. Two parts of her wanted Arthur to really threaten Merlin with a sword to his neck, but it was all just so confusing, because Morgana really loved the fool.

It was so annoying having feelings for the man you were supposed to hate.

Good thing Morgana had Freya, who was more than happy to take revenge on Merlin.

A part of Freya still loved the boy, but nothing could make up for what had happened between them. She had loved him, giving herself to him and what did he do? Tell her that he loved someone else.

It was really pathetic that she was now with Morgana, but then again, the lady did have some good qualities. She had made sure Freya was better. For that Freya was indebted to Morgana forever.

Luckily for her, she had Gwen and Sir Leon, also to keep her busy. Sir Leon seemed to be enjoying the company of Lady Morgana, as he was with her every day. Freya didn't understand much, but she was sure that the affections he felt for the lady were not reciprocated.

"I don't want to lead him on, but he seems to be in love with me." Morgana said to Gwen and Freya once.

"Everyone's in love with you." Freya mumbled, but the other two had heard. They both looked at each other.

"Not really. I didn't even think Merlin liked me until you told me he did, as for Leon. That was my fault because of what happened not so long ago."

Freya nodded at the memory. "You kissed him."

"Yes." Morgana blushed and cleared her throat. "It was a very bad thing to do."

"What are we going to do about Merlin?" Freya asked.

Morgana thought of telling her about the dream she had had about Arthur standing over Merlin, but they would probably think she was making it up. Freya more than Gwen.

In the last couple of days, Gwen had grown rather close to the young prince. Even Freya saw it, and as much as the three focused on putting Merlin in his place, it was hard not to tease Gwen about it. Specially when they both knew Gwen liked the young prince.

"I think you know what you have to do." Freya said.

"What?" Morgana asked.

"You have to make him believe you love him too, and then hurt him." Freya said, with more anger than she meant to.

Gwen and Morgana both froze at that.

"No, you can't." Freya sighed. "You love him and I know you wouldn't do that to him."

"No." Morgana thought for a second, and as mean as the idea was, she began to think it would work. "I think that would work."

"What?" Gwen and Freya both exclaimed in alarm.

"It'll be simple, I can do it, and Merlin will get what he deserves. Being left brokenhearted will be his punishment for what he did to us." Morgana said with convection in her voice.

"Are you insane? You'll get hurt. I won't let you do it." Freya said, standing up. "I know I suggested it, but you don't have to do it."

"No, it's the only thing we've got so far. If we come up with a plan later on, I'll switch tactics. But for now we have to do something." She placed a hand on Freya's shoulder. "This will help, believe me."

Freya and Gwen didn't look convinced, but Morgana didn't need them too. It was all okay.

When she had them leave off to do some kind of work, Morgana went out of her chamber and went directly to Gaius' and Merlin's quarters.

When she was there she summoned all the strength she had and opened the door.

There, Merlin and Gaius were both working slowly to their goal.

When the door opened, they looked up and no one looked more shocked than Merlin did then.

"Hello." Morgana smiled, trying to remain calm. Why was her heart beating so fast? Ignoring it, she walked into the room and looked at Gaius. "I came to talk to Merlin." She turned to the boy, who appeared to be younger than he looked, but his eyes, they were older than any eyes Morgana had seen.

Merlin nervously looked at Gaius, before walking to Morgana.

"Milady?" He bowed.

"Can we go walk?" Morgana asked, a flirty smile on her lips.

Merlin looked at her coldly then. Almost with some hostility, and Morgana felt the urge to leave, to run. But because she couldn't she felt like glaring at him.

Not the best source of action, so she just kept her smile in place and turned to Gaius. "I'll bring him back in one piece." She said, and added, "Promise." This was, of course, said more to Merlin than Gaius.

"Yes, milady." Gaius noticed the strange behavior between the two of them for the last couple of weeks, but didn't think any of it. Now that Morgana was talking to Merlin again, Gaius saw this as a good sign. But just to be safe, Gaius would ask Merlin what happened later.

Merlin and Morgana both walked to one of the castle wall. They were alone, and they both stood awkwardly for a moment.

Morgana didn't want to make this any more awkward that it already was, but because she wasn't here to make him feel better, but bad, she said, "Freya told me you loved me."

Merlin stiffened and he couldn't lie. He had said it himself. He nodded.

"Are you going to have Uther after me?"

_No, Arthur._ Morgana's mind supplied and the dream came back to her, but she only smiled at Merlin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Morgana asked, really curious.

"I don't know." Merlin answered wistfully.

"Merlin, you loved me ever since we were both in the library that day. I think that's when you began to act strange. I wondered why you acted like that, but I guess now I know. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"I don't- I was scared okay. You were so beautiful, and sometimes, you didn't even give me any idea that you felt the same way. How could I tell you? For what? So you could make fun of me?" Merlin was angry.

Morgana didn't understand why. He was the idiot who didn't even give her a chance. "You could have just told me. You can't just assume that I didn't like you."

Merlin glared at her. "Do you feel the same way that I do?"

"Yes!" Morgana and Merlin both stared at each other, confused beyond belief by that word. At that moment, Morgana felt really vulnerable. She turned around and began to walk away, but Merlin pulled her back and after looking at her into her eyes for some answer, brought his lips to hers.

Morgana should have pulled away, but it was like she was working with no mind.

Her body relaxed in Merlin's hold and pulled him closer to her, she felt a million explosions go off in her skin, her heart, inside of her. Everywhere.

She wrapped her hands around Merlin and couldn't contain the feeling that she was finally complete. It made her so happy to just be in Merlin's arms.

Merlin pushed her back into the wall and they both pulled away from the rough contact, gasping. No moment was wasted before their lips were once again together. It felt so good to kiss him, to be with him.

Morgana had to pull away, she had to be reasonable. When she pulled away Merlin looked at her, breathing fast and his lips were swollen. Morgana felt the urge to just kiss him again and again and never stop, but she knew she couldn't do it.

"I don't need to explain how I feel about you, right?" Morgana whispered, and Merlin laughed.

"No." Merlin whispered, before kissing her again, more tenderly this time.

Morgana only had one though in her mind.

_You're such a fool._

She wasn't sure who she was thinking that to, herself or Merlin. Maybe both. She didn't really care, all she wanted was to keep kissing Merlin.

**~* Please Review *~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The kiss. Every one knew about it in about an hour. The love everyone in the castle felt for the Lady Morgana, held them from openly talking about it in front of the council, or the King, or Arthur. They loved their Prince, but they knew how this very important piece of information would drive the Prince insane. So they all stayed quiet.

Freya heard about the kiss almost at the end. The few friends she had made, didn't dare tell her, she had to hear them talking about it. But she heard enough.

That didn't mean that when she walked to the kitchen that they looked at her. No they avoided her eye and did all they could to not be spoken to.

Freya could understand that.

And she could understand why Morgana had kissed Merlin. Well, partly.

Her guess was that this might be Morgana's plan or form of action, if it was then it would certainly leave Merlin brokenhearted, but if it wasn't...

Freya had cried herself out of tears, and she could no longer have the strength to cry, but she knew that even if this was not part of the plan, Morgana was in all right to do as she wanted.

Freya had asked, screamed, demanded for Merlin to tell her how he felt about Morgana.

He gave her an answer. It broke her heart, but it set her free. Now all she had to do was try to pick the pieces of her heart and put them back together. It was hard and she hated them both, but she didn't care.

Freya could be said to be a martyr.

She would rather give up on her happiness for anyone else's.

True in the beginning she had acted all self-righteous, but that was because there was hope for her relationship to flourish. Now that it was all over, all she had was to wish them happy.

Freya would fight to the end if there was a glimmer of hope that she could win, but when it was already said and done that there was no feelings for her, not the feelings she wanted, Freya would be the bigger person and back away.

She desperately wished that she could get revenge on Merlin, but it went against her code of morals.

It was too much to ask Morgana to do this as well.

Morgana could fool herself into believing that she wanted to hurt Merlin, Freya was even convinced at one point, but no longer. Freya was going to make Morgana stop.

It would be the worst mistake of her life, but also the best.

She knew she could never live with herself if she got revenge on Merlin. Something told her that Morgana would not be happy with the outcome either.

So Freya decided that she would talk to Morgana and make it all better.

"Hey."

Freya looked up to see Leon there. In the small dark hallway, only lit poorly by the torches on the wall, she could see that he was as upset as she was.

"Hi." Freya decided that they were on the same boat so why not just go straight to the point. "You heard about Merlin and Morgana?" She asked, and the flicker of pain in Leon's eyes, answered all her questions.

"Yes." Leon laughed self-mockingly. "I was stupid to believe that there was ever a chance with the lady." He sighed and leaned on the wall.

"It's not your fault. The Lady Morgana is a very beautiful woman. It's hard not to love her." Freya said, with a weak smile. It was true. And the fact that she had a big heart, big enough to help Freya, just made Freya love her too. "She may not always be perfect, but I think that's what makes people love her."

Leon nodded and chuckled. "I'm sorry about Merlin. I know you loved him."

"It's okay, I rather have him happy with her than miserable with me. It still hurt when I think of what he told me. It was the truth, but the truth hurts." She laughed just so she wouldn't cry."Its better that it happened sooner than later." Leon nodded to her every word.

"Funny how the woman I thought I loved and the man you loved ended together..." Leon laughed and didn't dare go on. No it had to be said, maybe it would lessen the mood. "Maybe we should get together."

Freya's eyes widened and she blushed furiously.

"It was a joke." Leon instantly told her, seeing her face slowly relax, but the blush didn't leave. "Sorry, I thought it would be funny."

At this, Freya laughed, her face returned to normal color. "Sorry." She said, looking at him shyly.

Leon shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

They both smiled at each other, shyly, and Freya was glad that he had talked to her. She felt much better now. About her decision and about her feelings.

**It was a short chapter I know. Probably a bad one, but I think this one would be good for now. :)**

**~* Please Review *~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Why did Morgana have to lose sight of her purpose? Well, there were a lot of answers to that, but one of the consequences were this:

"It's enough." Freya told her one day, with the sun shining through the window, and making the fair maiden look very young and sweet, and beautiful. Utterly breath taking.

"What?" Morgana couldn't control the high pitch her voice had taken. It wasn't an exaggeration, she just didn't believe her ears. "I've worked hard to do this, Freya. You don't know what you're saying. You-" Morgana stopped and scrounged her eyes tightly closed, the answer reaching her mind.

"I know about the kiss."

Morgana groaned and Gwen, who had stood by the window all this time, began to worry that Morgana would do something drastic. Or unexpected, like cry.

"No, no no no no no no no." Morgana moaned and opened her eyes to find her ally smiling at her warmly.

"I won't lie. I'm still hurt, but you will understand how I'm hurting. I don't blame you, I blame Merlin, even though I can't any more." Freya sighed and took one of Morgana's hands in hers. "You gave me more than I would've ever wanted. You were actually ready to hurt Merlin for me, and by all means feel free to do that, but before you do I want to tell you that I don't want you to do it for me."

"What?" Morgana watched her new friend with shock in her eyes.

"Look, you have more than enough reason to get back at Merlin. Don't let me be one of those reasons. Not when I know that you love him, too. That you love him still even though all of this has happened."

Gwen and Freya waited for Morgana to react.

She laughed, unable to believe all of this. "Pretty pathetic isn't it?" The others didn't answer her question, but did look at her waiting for the answer. "I love him, even now that he's been the stupidest prat in the whole wide world." She covered her hands over her eyes and cried. "I'm so stupid."

"No." Freya laughed gently."You're in love." She said, and it rang true to all three of them.

"What do I do?" Morgana asked, voice breaking from the pressure that she felt inside. The need to hurt Merlin, but at the same time forgive him. To have Freya have the happy ending she deserved. It was all so messed up.

Freya placed Morgana's hand over her chest, over her heart.

"You listen." Freya whispered and backed away from the lady Morgana. "Gwen, I think we were both needed at the the kitchen, to help with the servings of tonight."

Gwen, knowing full well this was an excuse to have Morgana alone so she could think, nodded and walked behind Freya, her eyes on her friend. Who was lost in thought, but managed to smile at Gwen before she closed the door behind her.

It was a simple question: listen to her heart.

The only thing getting in her way was that she didn't know how to do that. Morgana kept a tight lid over her feelings, it was the proper thing to do when you were a Princess. When you were Uther's Ward. The fact that she hadn't controlled her feelings the last couple of times had her kissing Leon, it had her get jealous at Freya and that was all because of Merlin. Of her feelings for her. She had a duty, to herself and to Uther. She couldn't just listen to her heart and expect everything to be alright.

If she got her happily ever after what would happen to Freya? And Merlin, what if he no longer wanted anything to do with her?

She felt so confused, there were so many thoughts going on in her head, and not any way to quiet them.

How could she listen to her heart when she couldn't stop her brain from screaming out all these strange, confusing thoughts that just muddled what her heart was saying?

Morgana didn't know why she lost sight of her plan of revenge. She just knew that she did. And as she sat down on her bed she tried to think quietly.

Just so she could listen to her heart.

_M M M_

The quiet feast that had started only because of the beginning of the new season was of no occurrence to the others. So many seasons came and went, that it became a very boring tradition just to celebrate them every year.

Arthur drowned out his torturous thoughts by drinking. Every day he felt closer to feeling more for the young handmaiden that had taken full control of his thoughts. He felt sure that he felt more than what he should and yet could not bring himself to change that. He didn't believe in love at first sight, as others of the court (his knights) did. A fair maiden, with all the right characteristics, and yet keeping true to her independent nature was hard to come upon. Arthur had never met her mother, but from what Gaius told him of her, the stories were full of a woman that had principles. That she was beautiful and yet fierce, almost as fierce as Morgana.

At night, and even sometimes when Arthur was in the presence of Morgana, he couldn't help but smile. His mind filled with all the details of his dear mother. The times came when he would feel sad, lonely. Like a part of him was missing, a part that he never even met.

It hurt him more than he would ever come to realize. As it was always acknowledged, a person cannot miss something they've never had.

Arthur's ideal wife was someone that fit all of his mother's criteria. Many a times, Uther had tried to get Arthur interested in maiden's that were both beautiful as smart in the knowledge of seducing a man. Ladies that could not help, but want the Prince in love with them so they could be carried off into a happy future with a man they would love forever.

The love he felt for Uther, for Morgana, Gaius, and even at times for Merlin, was a different love he felt for his people, for his knights, for his Camelot. If one day he would learn to love a woman, they would have to be next in line to Merlin and Morgana. Gwen was always in the back, never really in his mind until as of late. When the young maiden made a turn of his head and gave in to a silent flirting, Arthur felt his world change. Their small encounters they've had over the years gave Gwen the edge of being seen more than a servant, maybe a friend or a sister. With Gwen taking a more bright stance upon the Prince, she became to have more of an impact, and soon the Prince began to fall for her. It was his dear wish for her to feel the same way.

Those were his thoughts as of late and so he drowned out his own inner battle with himself. His doubt that perhaps, Gwen did not feel the same way and that the love he felt for her was for nothing.

_No. No more thoughts of this_. Arthur's mind screamed, already feeling the effects of the exotic beer taking its toll.

Arthur decided that to cherish the small piece of sanity he had left, was to focus on Morgana. He scoffed quietly as he thought of the time he tried to find why she had acted so strange in the past. He should have guessed the moment that her interest on Leon was real the moment she kissed him. To her credit, she had made a good appeal by telling Uther that Leon was not at fault.

The surprise was enough to have a lasting effect, and so Arthur let it go, but then that day in practice happened. Leon and Morgana were speaking, rather friendly, and Arthur's suspicions spiked up. He didn't dare tell on her, not because he was afraid of Morgana, but because she was in enough trouble as it was. He was dealing with his own feelings for Gwen, so Arthur guessed that as a subtle gift of being a brother to her, he would leave her be.

Well, she seemed rather tense from the moment his eyes landed on her. His confusion was aroused and then brotherly instict took over. He looked at Leon and tried to not be angry, but that was what fueled him to stand up.

"Leon, a word, please?" Arthur called, but didn't wait for the young knight to nod or anything, he just walked to the hall way and waited for Leon to arrive.

"Sire?" Leon bowed and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong with Morgana?" Arthur asked, briskly.

Leon watched him in confusion, and Arthur lost his temper. "Tell me what happened or so the Gods stop me I will let my Father do whatever he wants to you."

Leon paled at this threat. And not sure what else to say, but the truth, Leon did as the young Prince asked.

"It seems that her kiss with Merlin is hurting her." Leon breathed.

Arthur's mouth dropped and he stared at Leon, shocked. "What?"

"Merlin and Morgana kissed, Sire. I believe that she's confused at the moment. She loves him."

"And he, does he love her?" Arthur barked, his eyes angry.

"I'm not sure, sire." Leon answered honestly.

That was all Arthur needed to hear. He went to his room ready for Merlin to get there.

_M M M_

The small feast was not to Morgana's pleasure. She was tired and worn out. All the thinking she had done had no fruit for her to be proud of. When she saw Arthur leave she took a few dainty bites, listened to Uther's small talk with one of his councelors and rose to her feet.

"May I be excused?" She asked.

Uther nodded, not even taking his attention away from the conversation at hand.

The simple nod was all Morgana needed.

For the first time in a long time, she began to appreciate Uther. She didn't like his strict control over her, but in the end she realized how safe she had been under his smothering wing. Now that she had to take care of important matters she felt confused and angry. Uther tried to keep her away from all of this. Was it because she wasn't ready? Because she was too young? Or because she was only a young girl that made too many mistakes.

Those were her thoughts as she made her way to her room, and after closing the door behind her, sitting by the window, sighing.

The night was beautiful, so calm and fresh and it had to be ruined by her tears taking the peaceful image from her mind. Anger at herself took over, and she wiped her tears away. She was so foolish. Why was she even crying? Morgana was the strongest person that people knew, they respected her for that. She did not cry!

And yet here she was crying over some stupid mistake she had done. Crying over the fact that she was never as strong as people perceived her to be. Not the strong person who didn't need Uther.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered to herself, and began to tear up again. "Why am I so stupid?"

Her heart tightened as she thought of Uther, or Arthur, of Gwen, Freya, Leon. Merlin. She resisted the urge to sob, but knew was close to her breaking point.

"No one would accuse you of being stupid," A soft voice said, coming from somewhere behind her. It was Merlin. Morgana turned around just in time to see him close the door behind him. "They would however accuse you of being completely mental. It's not appropriate behavior to talk to ones self. " Morgana watched him like a hawk, not wanting to let his confuse her any further. She didn't want to see him now, specially when she crying.

Morgana laughed despite her want to be alone and not have Merlin there.. "When I have been known to do anything proper?"

"I can name a few times."

They both stared at each other. Morgana decided that if she was to hear her heart she needed it to have the question in front of her. She patted to the small seat next to her and smiled when Merlin walked over and sat next to her.

"You looked upset before." Merlin said, voice soft. He could only imagine what Morgana was feeling inside. He, himself, was having a hard time with the whole situation himself. Ever since he confessed the truth to Freya, it became hard to keep it inside. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. And not even his guilt he felt toward Freya would lessen the love he felt for Morgana.

"Yeah, I was." She looked up at Merlin and sighed. "Do you love me?" She asked. There was no need to run away from the truth. To beat around the bush.

"Yes." Merlin whispered, not even hesitating to answer.

They both watched each other silently.

"And you?" Merlin finally asked, no longer able to wait for her to say something. "Do you love me?"

Morgana wanted this, for Merlin to ask her the question.

And she got her answer. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. It took a moment, but Merlin kissed back. He cupped her cheek and Morgana put her hand over his.

When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes. "Yes, I love you."

Merlin rests his forehead on Morgana and pulled her closer. Morgana closed her eyes and hugged him, feeling the world around her set into place. "I love you." Merlin whispered, before kissing her again, with more passion this time.

Morgana realized why she had gotten off course. Her heart had known all along: she loved Merlin too much to hurt him.

**Well, there you go. They finally told each other that they loved each other. :)**

**~* Please Review *~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

****Arthur waited in his room, his anger bubbling inside like fire. His already drunken mind made his head hurt with all the thoughts he had. The plan he formed was flawless. Kill Merlin, hurt him if that didn't work, or maybe even just make him suffer as much as he could. The manservant Arthur knew was not the Merlin he and Leon had talked of earlier that night. Not in the least. He had been Arthur's friend since the beginning, his protector. Arthur was blind not to notice in the beginning that Merlin was a good friend, but once he figured it out, Merlin could do no wrong. Until then.

For weeks, Arthur had suffered the pain of having Morgana act distant. Of having his father bug him about figuring it out. When Morgana started to practice with Arthur and the knights, Uther let it go, but Arthur knew better. He was in too deep with the problem, had grown too close to Morgana, to know that she was still dealing with whatever was bothering her.

It was in Arthur's nature to think of himself as a selfish wanker, but as rude as it was, he lived a nice, almost easy-going life. Morgana changed that. She always had to win, be right, compete with him. Arthur had grown sick of it, then got used to it, then considered the fact that she would beat him in his training.

He grew to love her like a sister.

And in his heart, Arthur bowed to protect the annoying girl from anyone or anything that dared to hurt her. It was a hard task since he felt like hurting her half the time, and the other half was spent actually verbally fighting with her.

Morgana and Arthur, it was a game they played. Like they were in the same page.

That was why Arthur knew that whatever had Morgana in a twist had not left, and now he knew what the reason was: Merlin.

The traitor. It was hard to even think how Morgana had feelings for her, but in his drunken stupor the part that mattered was that Merlin didn't reciprocate the feelings.

So when Merlin stepped through the door, a big smile on his face, that enraged Arthur to no end.

"You really have no shame!" Arthur roared and faced Merlin with his sword drawn, pressing on Merlin's neck.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped and pressed against the bed post, which hurt his back, but he rather have that discomfort than Arthur diving his sword into his neck. "Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

"Why are you such a liar, Merlin? You knew all this time why Morgana was acting so strange and you didn't tell me? Why?" Arthur asked, and felt himself sober up as the anger took over.

"You're not making any sense." Merlin screamed.

The sword sent sharp pains run through Merlin and he could feel some blood slid down his chest.

Arthur growled, threw the sword down and grabbed Merlin by his shirt. "Morgana likes you, Merlin. You knew all along and still made her feel worse." He wanted to punch Merlin, but felt like he was better than that. He would let Merlin answer first, then punch his face.

"I love her, Arthur. And she loves me, too." Merlin said, grabbing on to Arthur's hand and tried to pry them off of him.

"Don't lie- What?" Arthur stared at Merlin, the words registering slowly into his brain.

Merlin nodded, "I love her and she loves me, too."

"What?" He gasped and before Merlin could guess what happened, Arthur ran out of the room and went to Morgana's chamber.

Merlin followed him, not wanting Arthur to hurt Morgana.

Gwen and Morgana were both in Morgana's chamber, talking about what had happened when the door was slammed open and they both jumped to their feet.

"Arthur, what the hell!"

"Is it true, Morgana? Do you love Merlin, too?" Arthur asked, not even listening to what Morgana had said.

"I-" She blushed and her eyes immediately went to Merlin when he ran in behind Arthur. She gasped and ran to him. "Oh Gods, Merlin, what happened to your neck?"

Merlin shook his head and smiled at her softly. "I'm fine, really. It's just a scratch." He said, softly.

Morgana would reply, but she was roughly pulled away from him. "Don't touch him, he's a liar!"

"Arthur, what?" Morgana hit him until he let her go, and glared. "Are you completely crazy? Did you hurt Merlin? Why? What happened?"

"He told me that he loved you, but I know he's lying. He's only saying that to make me not hurt him. Don't worry, Morgana, he'll pay." Arthur said, fiercely and Merlin visibly gulped. Arthur smirked, finding the reaction to his liking.

Morgana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Arthur, he does love me and I love him." She walked to the man of her dreams, and smiled at him lovingly before she turned to Arthur. "Do you believe me?"

Arthur didn't look like he believed her, his blue eyes were enraged, but she guessed that it would be okay. As long as she got in between them both. She would be Merlin's shield she didn't care.

"No. There's no way." Arthur scoffed then turned to Gwen. "He can't like her, can he?"

Gwen looked at Morgana for confirmation that she could answer the Prince and when she saw her nodding, Gwen patted Arthur's back. "He loves her."

Arthur looked at Merlin in disbelief. "It's a long story." Continued Gwen, "Believe me, I know."

Morgana and Merlin smiled at that, but Morgana was the only one who got what she meant. She had been there from the very beginning, helping Morgana not to let herself give up on Merlin.

"Let me explain." She said, smiling at Arthur warmly. "After we take Merlin to Gaius so he can have his neck bandaged."

Arthur nodded and angrily, still wanting more answers, they all took Merlin to Gaius' quarters. Luckily for them, everyone was still at dinner, mostly just chatting and there were few people who saw the four of them make their way to the physician's room. Merlin's neck bleeding dully. Some of them stared, but a smile from Merlin sent their worries away.

Gaius was harder to please. "What happened?" Gaius screamed.

"My fault." Arthur said, raising his hand and feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry."

Gaius' anger took over for a moment and he hit Arthur in the back of his head. Only the physician would get away with something like that.

To calm everyone's nerves, Gwen pulled Arthur away and explained the whole story, not mentioning Morgana's weird dreams, but telling the Prince everything else.

Meanwhile, Gaius and Morgana were both seating next to each other while Gaius fixed Merlin's neck. A smile on his face. "I see that you both solved your problems." Gaius said with a knowing smile. "About time, too."

The two of them looked at each other, confused by Gaius words. Gaius only smiled, knowing more than the others knew he knew.

**Creepy Gaius. :)**

**~* Please Review *~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Finally here comes the close. :)**

The heart if s funny thing that works in ways that no one can explain.

People say that the heart is a very hard thing to understand. That's not the truth. The only thing one must do is listen, understand, accept. But if you change or try to control the way you feel, you'll only deal with heartbreak.

Don't do the mistake that Merlin and Morgana did, specially because their ignorance caused two other heart's unnecessary pain.

The heart gives us powerful, beautiful feelings that are better expressed through good than through bad.

When Morgana and Merlin felt love for each other and ignored those feelings they caused a bad chain of reactions that in the end was worthless, for their hearts found ways to each other.

This is a very important lesson to understand:

Always listen to your heart.

The end.

**~* Please Review *~**

**Crappy ending? Yes, no? I liked this story, I saw it form before my eyes and yet it came out better than I had expected. :)**


End file.
